clawort_animations_sfmfandomcom-20200214-history
Funtime Foxy
Funtime Foxy is an animatronic fox that appears in Clawort's SFM animations. He was originally created by Scott Cawthon. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance shares a lot of similarities with Mangle if they were completed (most notably his pink and white color scheme) and a few with Foxy. However, unlike the Foxys from the other games and Mangle, Funtime Foxy is the first completely undamaged form. Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which are capable of movement. The first split runs directly down the center of his face with the second running through the center of his eyes, segmenting his face into four different parts in addition to his immobile lower jaw. His facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably with lipstick and his amber eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink cheeks as opposed to the red cheeks of Mangle. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. He also has three tufts of fur on his head. Funtime Foxy's body design resembles a suit or a tux. He has a pink snout with three small purple freckles on both sides, a small black nose and pink fur inside his ears, around his eyes and at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks, a red bow tie and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of his chest. The function is still unknown. Funtime Foxy, being the shortest main animatronic, standing at a height of 5.9 ft and weighs 290 lbs. In The Animations Funtime Foxy appeared in one animation so far, and that was "Showtime". He first appeared sitting down at his stage waiting for his time. He was seen being watched by Scout in the cameras. Eventually as the animation progressed, Funtime Foxy got more aggitated and decided to leave his stage (his showtime was about to start). As Funtime Foxy finally got to the Scout, he tapped him on the shoulder and announced showtime, before jumpscaring him. The Scout then respawned without any idea what just happened. Relationships Funtime Chica Funtime Chica has been Funtime Foxy's girlfriend, even before she was revealed canonically in FNAF 6. She is always this funtime fox's girl. Tangle Tangle is Funtime Foxy's transgender cousin in Clawort's headcanon. Though he/she never appeared to be yet seen with Funtime Foxy, Tangle is noted to be part of his family. Funtime Freddy Funtime Foxy is best friends with Funtime Freddy. Though the two rarely perform together. Still, Funtime Freddy has always been a good partner to Funtime Foxy and the two have made a great funtime animatronic duo ever since. Circus Baby Funtime Foxy's boss, Circus Baby, has always been such a nice ringleader to him. Despite that sometimes, the two don't always get along well, Baby has mostly been nice to her funtime fox friend. Ballora Oddly, Ballora never appeared to get well with Funtime Foxy as she mostly thinks that he will ruin her performance. But still, the funtime fox is careful around her. Ennard Ennard is best friends with Funtime Foxy. However despite this, he is often bossy towards him. Trivia *Before Ultimate Custom Night, Funtime Foxy was thought to be a girl and a boy, as he was referred to by both male and female pronouns in the Freddy Files. However, Clawort saw Funtime Foxy as a male even before UCN was released. *He looks a bit like Lolbit except for the gender. *A withered Funtime Foxy was set to appear in one of Clawort's animations. However, the animation was cancelled due to technical SFM difficulties. Despite being cancelled, Clawort is hoping to redo the animation as long as he is not too busy with others. Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:FNAF Models Category:Models On Steam Workshop Category:FNAF Animatronics